The Power of Four
by badass goddess
Summary: Six months ago Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Pandora lost their grandmother, Penny Halliwell. When Phoebe comes back home to San Francisco, the sisters discover that they are witches and they have a destiny far greater then they would've thought. Full summary inside.
1. Summary & Information

**Full summary:** Six months ago Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Pandora lost their grandmother, Penny Halliwell. When Phoebe comes back home to San Francisco, the sisters discover that they are witches and they have a destiny far greater then they would've thought. After a few years of battling demons and then finding out about their other sister, Pandora moves to Forks to live with her father and little sister. Who is the little girl with Pandora? What if Pandora and Bella fall in love with brothers?

 **...**  
 **...**

At the beginning of the story: Prue's 25, Piper's 22, Phoebe's 20, (Paige's 18) and Pandora's 14.

The Cullen's won't be in the story for awhile. I will be rewriting most episodes but not all of them and possibly mixing the episodes around a little.

When Patty died: Prue was 12, Piper was 9, Phoebe was 7, (Paige was 5) and Pandora was six months old.

Patty and Sam, her Whitelighter, broke up after giving Paige up. A few years later, Patty entered a brief relationship with a minor god, who was the son of Aphrodite and Ares. The end result was Pandora. Pandora's father is absent throughout her life and is rarely mentioned.

Because of Pandora's paternal genes, which include not only DNA from an immortal thus giving her the gift of immortality once she receives her powers but also the power to lure others to her (she is Aphrodite's granddaughter and has her genes in her after all).

Pandora will have all the Charmed Ones powers, even Paige's Whitelighter powers but her orbs will be the color of light red and white. She will also have her own powers.

 **...  
...**

 **Name:** Pandora Isabelle Halliwell

 **Nicknames:**  
Pan  
Panda  
My Goddess

 **Hair:** Brown/Dark Brown almost Black

 **Eyes:** Bright Green

 **Age:** 14 - 19

 **Birthday:** Setpmber 1st, 1985

 **Species:** Witch-Demi Goddess Hybrid

 **Family:**  
Prue Halliwell - Big Half Sister  
Piper Halliwell - Big Half Sister  
Phoebe Halliwell - Big Half Sister  
Paige Halliwell - Big Half Sister  
Patty Halliwell - Birth Mother  
Erik Blackwood- Birth Father  
Victor Bennett - Step-Father/Father figure  
Charlie Swan - Adoptive Father/Uncle  
Renee Dwyer - Adoptive Mother/Aunt  
Phil Dwyer - Adoptive Step-Father  
Bella Swan - Adoptive Little Sister/Cousin

 **Boyfriends/Mates:** Creed Blackstar and Jasper Whitlock

 **Pandora's witch/demi-goddess powers:**

 **Enchanting:** is the ability to bend someone to one's will by manipulating their sex drive and/or radiating false feelings of love, friendship, happiness and other positive emotions. (From Aphrodite).

 **Luring:** is the ability to seduce and lure men to her by walking into the room. (From Aphrodite).

 **Deflection:** is the rare ability of deflection. The user can deflects all supernatural powers through the use of a blue-energy based shield.

 **Elemental Manipulation:** is the ability to control the elements. The user can control air/wind, earth, fire, water, electricity/lightning, darkness, energy, ice, light and weather.

 **Power Replication:** is the ability to copy the powers of others and use them at will. The user may also become more resistant to powers they have copied.

 **Telekinesis:** is the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands.

 **Molecular Immobilization:** is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where things and people 'freeze'.

 **Premonition:** is the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. It enables the user to have visions relating to what or who they touch.

 **Basic Demi-god/goddess abilities:**

 **Enhanced Strength:** Pandora is stronger then humans and witches. She is just as strong as demons, vampires and other supernatural creatures.

 **Enhanced Speed:** Pandora is faster then humans, witches and demons. She is a little faster then vampires and other supernatural creatures.

 **Enhanced Agility:** Pandora is more flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity then humans and witches. She a little bit more flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity then vampires, demons and other supernatural creature because of her using telekinesis to help her and because she took gymnastics as a kid.

 **Enhanced Senses:** Pandora has more enhances senses of hearing, sight, smell and taste then humans and witches Her senses are just as strong as vampires, demons and other supernatural creatures.

 **Enhanced Durability:** Pandora can take more trauma and damage then humans and witches. She is just durability as vampires, demons and other supernatural creatures.

 **Healing Factor:** Pandora heals faster then humans, witches, demons, vampire and other supernatural creature. She can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in matter of minutes. She can also be resurrected by her healing factor if she ever died, that's how powerful her healing factor is.

 **Enhanced Memory:** Pandora's memory is stronger then humans and witches since she was born with photographic memory.

 **Enhanced Stamina:** Pandora's stamina is stronger then humans and witches. Her stamina is just as strong as vampires, demons and other supernatural creatures.

 **...**  
 **...**

Enchanting, Luring and Power Replication won't really be noticed much for now and Pandora won't know how to control them to her advantage until awhile. There will be mention of Pandora attracting others to her, be it sexual manner of otherwise. Because let's face it anyone descendant od Aphrodite is going to be able to do. There is also mentions of Pandora coping powers from Whitelighters, to other witches and to demons.

Also Pandora will be able to use her powers for personal gain for some reason. Pandora also won't know why that she had Whitelighter powers until she and her sisters find out about their other sister, Paige.

Timeline:

1974 - Prue is born

1977 - Piper is born

1979 - Phoebe is born

1981 - Paige is born

1985 - Pandora is born

1986 - February, Patty died.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Twilight. I do own my OC Pandora.**


	2. Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell was running in the rain towards an old Victorian manor, which she shares with her two sisters. _'I'm so late! Prue is going to be so angry.'_ She thought as she runs up the stairs and towards the front door. _'Here goes nothing.'_ Piper took a deep breath.

She then opens the door and went inside. "Prue?" She called out as she shut the door behind her. "Pandora?" She then hung her umbrella up.

"In here, working on the chandelier." Prue called out to Piper from the sitting room.

"I'm in the sitting room, doing my homework." Pandora also called out to Piper.

Piper frowned when she heard the annoyance in her older sister's voice. She placed her bags on the floor before shrugging her wet coat off before hanging it up next to her umbrella. She grabbed her grocery bag. "Sorry, I'm late." She walks into the sitting room.

"What else is new?" Prue then turned to face Piper. "Piper, I would have been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change."

"I just... I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown. Pandora couldn't have...?"

Prue shook her head. "No." She was about to say something else but Pandora beat her to it.

"Prue had to pick me up from the library after she left work because I had to finish a project that is due tomorrow." Pandora told Piper as she kept on working on her homework.

"Did Jeremy call?" Piper asked, changing the subject. She didn't want to get a lecture from her big sister.

"No. But he had some roses and a package delivered." Prue sighed as she pointed towards the dining table in the dining room. "What were you doing in Chinatown? I thought that you had an interview in North Beach?" They walk toward the dining room.

"I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." Piper said as she placed her grocery bag on the dining table. She smiled as she looked at the roses then looked down at the wooden box.

Prue hid a smile, as angry and annoyed as she was at Piper, she was glad that her sister was happy with her boyfriend. Especially considering it had only been six months since they lost Grams. Prue was happy that her gentle hearted sister was living life, moving on from the grief.

"So, that wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you then?" Prue asked as she watched Piper slid the lid off the wooden box.

"No." Piper said with a sigh as she grabbed the bottle of port out of the wooden box. "But this just may get me the job."

Prue grabbed the bottle of port from Piper. "Jeremy sent you port?" She didn't understand why Piper was so happy about it.

"The ultimate ingredient for my recipe." Piper said as she had her hands grasped together in front of her.

"Nice boyfriend." Prue said with a smile before she place the bottle of port down on the dining table.

"Yeah, he's a keeper." Pandora said sarcastically from behind her two big sisters. She didn't like or trust Jeremy for some reason. But she would be nice to him because he made Piper happy.

Prue looked at her little sister. "Did you finish your homework?"

Pandora smiled at Prue. "Just finished it."

Piper then saw something else on the dining table. "Oh my god, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?" She went over to it and picked it up.

"Ok, it's not our old spirit board. It's our new spirit board." Pandora joked with a smile.

Prue went over to Piper. "Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester." Prue said with a smile.

Piper flipped the spirit board over to look at the back. "To my four beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Four will set you free. Love, Mom." She reads the inscription on the back.

"We never did figure out what this inscription meant." Pandora told her sisters.

"Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe." Prue said as she turned and walked away from Piper. She wasn't as comfortable looking back at past memories as her sisters were. "That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help."

"You're always so hard on her." Piper said. She knew that this was her chance to tell Prue what she need to tell her and she knew that she has put it off for long enough. Besides, she needs to tell Prue tonight, it was her last chance.

Prue turns back around to face Piper with an annoyed look. "Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future."

"I really think Phoebe's coming around." Piper said, her words has hints which Prue didn't notice. Piper was also looking anywhere but in her big sister's eyes.

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news." Prue said with a smile and walked away.

After Prue left the room, Pandora looked at Piper. "You still haven't told Prue yet?" She asked in a whisper.

"No, I haven't. I try to tell her but I end up chickening out. Help me tell her, please." Piper begged her little sister.

"Ok, I'll help you." Pandora said before she went back to the sitting room, grabbed her backpack and went upstairs to put it up in her bedroom.

Piper sighed as she placed the spirit board back on the dining table. She then grabbed her grocery bag before going into the kitchen to put the groceries up.

After everyone had left the dining room, the pointer began to move along the spirit board, unknown by the Halliwell sisters.

 **...**  
 **...**

Piper looked out of the window in the sitting room just as Pandora came down the stairs. "When are we going to tell Prue?" Piper asked as she went over to her little sister.

"Now." Pandora said as she walked towards the basement with Piper following after her.

Once Pandora and Piper got to the basement, they saw Prue was looking in the circuit tester, trying to fix the chandelier.

"I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working." Prue said as she shut the door to the circuit tester.

"You know how you and piper have been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate." Pandora said as she leaned against the wall.

Prue looked at her little sister in shock and suspicion. Pandora has been hesitant getting a roommate, in fact she was down right against it. She didn't trust strangers and hated strangers invading her privacy. So inviting a stranger that they have never met before to be their roommate was both of those things combined and she fought to prevent that from happening.

Prue walked out of the basement and into the kitchen. "We can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house."

"Phoebe's good with a wrench." Piper blurted.

Prue opens a kitchen drawer. "Phoebe lives in New York." Prue told Piper as she looked over to her. She felt a tiny sense of dread creeping in.

Piper started ringing her hands nervously. "Not anymore."

"What?" Prue asked as she closed the kitchen drawer that she had just opened. More dread was creeping in.

Piper was still ringing her hands nervously. "She left New York. She's moving back in with us."

Prue sighed angrily, glaring at Piper as she moved past her sisters and headed out of the kitchen. "You've got to be kidding." She said angily.

"Well, I could hardly say no. It's her house too. Grams left it to all three of us." Piper said. She and Pandora followed after their big sister from the kitchen, through the dinner room and to the foyer.

"Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since." Prue said as she stopped in the foyer before turning towards her sisters.

"Well, you haven't spoken to her." Pandora said as she looked at Prue.

"No, I haven't." Prue said angrily. " Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her."

"No, of course not but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt." Piper tried to explain to her big sister.

"And this is news? How long have you two known about this anyway?" Prue looked at her two sisters when she said this.

"A couple of days, maybe a week... or two."

"Since yesterday." Pandora said honestly.

"Thanks for sharing." Prue said sarcastically. She glares at her two sisters, more at Piper since Pandora hasn't known until yesterday. "When does she arrive?"

Just then the door opened and Phoebe walked inside. "Surprise!" She said as she closed the door behind her and put her umbrella up. "I found the hide-a-key." Phoebe walks over to her sisters, holding out a key and was smiling.

"Phoebe!" Pandora said excited as she walked over and hugged her.

"Phoebe, welcome home." Piper smiled as she walked over to Phoebe.

"Hello, Piper, Pandora." Phoebe said with a smile as she hugged Piper and Pandora.

Once they pulled away from the hug, they turned towards Prue. "It's so good to see you. Isn't it Prue?" Piper asked.

Prue had turned around and had her arms crossed. "I'm speechless." Prue said with a fake smile.

Then all four sisters heard the cab honking outside.

"Oops. I forgot about the cab." Phoebe said as she looked at Piper. Prue rolled her eyes. Of course she forgot to be pay the cab driver.

"I'll get it." Piper walked towards the door, grabbing Prue's purse on her way.

"Piper, that's my purse!"

Piper turned around a little and raised her hand, to tell Prue that she heard her. She then turned back around, grabbed her umbrella before going outside to pay the cab driver.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back." Phoebe told her big sister.

Prue looked at the bag in Phoebe's hand. "Is that all that you brought?" Prue asked. Hope slightly returning that Phoebe might not be staying for long.

The small hope disappeared quickly when Phoebe spoke up. "That's all I own and a bike. Look I know that you don't want me here..."

Prue interrupted Phoebe. "We're not selling Grams' house."

Pandora could feel where this was going, so she decided to go up to her bedroom. "I'm going up to my room." She said before going upstairs to her bedroom.

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe was hurt that Prue thought that was why she had came back.

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave our apartment to raise Pandora here is because this house has been in our family generations." Prue told Phoebe as she moved closer to her.

"No history lesson needed." Phoebe snapped at her older sister. "I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"No, I'm still furious with you."

"So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?"

"I never touched Roger." Phoebe told Prue.

Prue stiffened when she heard her ex's name being mentioned by Phoebe. "Whoa."

"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you..." Phoebe was cut off by Piper opening the door and coming back inside the house.

"Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner." Piper said, trying to break the tense air around her two sisters.

"I'm not hungry." Prue said as she walked away.

"I ate on the bus." Phoebe said. She then grabbed her bag from the floor and went upstairs to her bedroom to get unpacked.

Piper was just standing there alone. "Okay, we'll try the group hug later."

 **...**  
 **...**

Phoebe is looking at herself in the mirror and the news was on the TV but she wasn't really watching it. Pandora is sitting on Phoebe's bed, drawing in her sketchbook and was half paying attention to the TV.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, startling both Phoebe and Pandora. "It's me." Piper called out.

"Come on in." Phoebe called out as she turned around, away from the mirror.

Piper opened the door and walks in carrying a tray with drinks and food on it.

"Thank god. I am starving." Phoebe climbs into her bed, next to Pandora. She then sees Pandora's drawing, it was of a mother tiger and her cub. "That's really good, Pandora."

Pandora smiled at Phoebe. "Thanks."

"Figured." Piper was walking closer to the bed where Phoebe and Pandora are at. She then hears the reporter on the TV and looks over to it to see Jeremy on TV. "Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?"

"Some woman got whacked." Phoebe said as she grabbed a piece of food from the tray as Piper put it down on the bed.

"Whacked? Pheobe, you've been in New York way too long." Pandora said as she finished her drawing.

"Yeah, I should have stayed." Phoebe then looks at Piper. "Now, why didn't you tell Prue that I was coming back?"

Piper sat down on the end of the bed, grabbed the remote. "And risk her changing the locks?" Piper turns the TV off. "I don't think so and besides, I think you should have been the one to her not me."

"Good point, Chicken Little." Phoebe took a bite of her food. "It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother."

"That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice..."

"Her own childhood to raise us." Phoebe and Piper said at the same time.

Pandora didn't say anything, awhile she grew up with her big sisters, she was raised by her uncle and adoptive father, Charlie Swan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"And we're so lucky she was so responsible. You and I had it easy, all we had to do was be there." Piper told Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at Piper. "Yeah, well, I don't need a mom anymore, you know, I need a sister."

Prue knocked on the door she was holding a few blankets in her other arm. Pandora, Piper and Phoebe looked over to Prue. "This was always the coldest room in the house." Prue puts the blankets down on the desk.

"Thanks." Phoebe said.

Prue nodded slightly and gave Phoebe a look before she left.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Twilight.**

 **This is part 1 of: Something Wicca This Way Comes.**

 **Pandora has been living in San Francisco with her family for about a year now. Pandora's school let's out when it's June 4th, so she is still in school when she and her sisters get their powers.**

 **Please review, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


	3. Chapter 2

Piper, Phoebe and Pandora are in the conservatory, they are sitting at a table playing with the spirit board. Well Piper and Phoebe were playing with the spirit board, Pandora was coloring her drawing that she was drew earlier in Phoebe's room.

"I'm glad to hear that you're still together with Jeremy." Phoebe said. Pandora scoffed when she heard Jeremy's name. Piper just ignored Pandora, used to how she is towards Jeremy. Phoebe just looked at her little sister in confusion, not knowing why Pandora doesn't like Piper's boyfriend. "When did you meet Jeremy?"

"About six months ago... right before Grams died." Piper said. Phoebe had left so fast after Grams had passed away that she didn't get the chance to meet Jeremy. "We met in the hospital cafeteria the day that Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin."

"How romantic." Pandora said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Piper glared at her little sister. She didn't know why Pandora doesn't like or trust Jeremy. "As a matter fact it was. The napkin had his phone on it." Phoebe laughs and Pandora rolled her eyes again. Piper then looked at Phoebe. "Stop pushing the pointer."

"I'm not touching it." Phoebe then turns to Pandora. "Why don't you like Jeremy."

Pandora sighed before explaining why she doesn't like or trust Jeremy. "There is something about him that I just don't trust. Sure, I'm some what nice to him because he makes Piper happy. But I will never like or trust him because there will always be something that I don't trust about him."

"You used to always push the pointer." Piper moved her hands from the pointer as she grabbed the glass bowl and got up from the table. "More popcorn?"

"Hey, I forgot your question." Phoebe called out to Piper.

"I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year." Piper called from the kitchen.

Phoebe wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That's disgusting."

Pandora leaned over towards the spirit board and lowered her head to it with a sly smile. "Please say yes." Pandora then went back to coloring of her mother tiger & tiger cub drawing. She didn't noticed that Phoebe was looking at her in shock.

Phoebe was looking at Pandora in shock, she was surprise at her words. It was true that Pandora had been into boys ever since she was 11 years and had grown curves no fifth grader should have. Her little sister's obsession with finding love had grown when lust had been added into the equation as she got older. But she never expected Pandora to be so forward about anything sexual. She wondered, briefly if her little sister has had sex yet. Phoebe herself hadn't done it until she was sixteen but Pandora has always been one to mature at a younger age than the other sisters.

Phoebe turned her attention back to the spirit board and was about to re-ask Piper question to the spirit board, when she felt the pointer move forward to the letter 'A'. "Piper." The pointer moved to the letter 'T'. "Piper, get in here!"

Pandora was looking at Phoebe in confusion as to why she was calling Piper and was freaking out. "What is wrong Phoebe?"

Piper walked back into the conservatory. "What?"

"What did you guys do now?" Prue asked irritated as she walked into the conservatory and stood next to Piper.

Piper looked at Prue. "Me? I didn't do anything."

"I didn't do anything. I'm just coloring my drawing that I drew early today." Pandora said.

Prue looked at her youngest sister. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now. You have school tomorrow."

"I couldn't go to sleep." Pandora tried to defend herself but got a disappointed look from her oldest sister.

Phoebe had her fingers off the pointer and up in the air in front of her. "The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on it's own." Prue, Piper and Pandora stared at Phoebe. "I'm serious. It spelled 'A' and 'T'."

"Well, did you push it?" Piper asked.

Phoebe then relied defensively. "No."

"You used to always push the pointer." Prue reminded Phoebe.

"My fingers were barely touching it. Look." Phoebe puts her fingers on the pointer but nothing happened. Prue and Piper turned and started to leave, Pandora went back to her drawing. The pointer moves to the bottom of the board and then back to the letter 'T' again. "Ah, it did it again! It moved!"

Prue and Piper turned back around and look at the board, Pandora looked from her sketchbook and at the spirit board. The pointer was still on the letter 'T'.

"It still on the letter 'T'." Prue told Phoebe.

"I swear it moved." Prue rolled her eyes before she turned away from Phoebe and left the conservatory. Piper turned her head as she watched Prue walk away. Then the pointer started moving again, Pandora eyes widen and Phoebe shot up from her seat. Piper turned around to see the pointer move on it's own. "Look. You saw that right?"

"I think so, yeah." Piper said a little freaked out. Pandora nodded but she didn't say anything still shocked that the pointer moved on it's own.

"I told you I wasn't touching it." Phoebe didn't say it in a 'I told you so' way but in a 'I can't believe you didn't believe me' way.

Then the pointer started moving again and when Piper saw that, she quickly spun around calling for the oldest sister. "Prue, can you come in here for a sec?"

Phoebe grabbed a piece of paper and a pen as she started writing down the letters that the pointer moved to. Prue comes back into the room, looking irritated. "Now what?"

"I think it's trying to tell us something." Phoebe then turns the piece of paper around so her sisters could see the word on it. "Attic."

Prue, Piper and Pandora look at the piece of paper blankly. Then suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.

 **...**  
 **...**

Piper is walking through the foyer and is walking towards the front door. Prue and Pandora was following after her.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Prue asked in a demanding voice. "We're perfectly safe here."

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die." Piper said, her voice holds fear in it.

Pandora rolled her eyes. "Piper, it is pouring rain. There is a psycho on the lose. Jeremy's not even home." Pandora then left the foyer and went to the kitchen to see what Phoebe is doing.

"Well I'll-I'll-I'll wait in the cab until he gets home."

Prue snorted. "That'll be cheap."

Piper looked at her older sister with a deadpan look. "Prue, I saw that pointer move."

Prue put her hands on Piper's arms. "No, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us."

"We don't know that." Piper walks across the foyer to the phone. "We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." She picks the phone up and puts it up to her ear. "Great, now the phone doesn't work."

"Yeah, the power's out." Prue reminded her. "Look, go with me to the basement."

"What?" Piper asked.

Prue looked at Piper before explaining to her. "I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main box."

Piper then sees Pandora and Phoebe coming out of the kitchen and going towards the stairs. "Pandora will go with you to the basement, won't you Pandora."

Pandora shot her a look that says 'no'. "Nope, I'm going up to the attic with Phoebe. Also you won't be getting me to go down in the basement at all, there is something evil living down there, Phoebe agrees with me on that."

Piper still trying to get out of having to go down to the basement. "Phoebe will go with you to the basement, won't you Phoebe."

Phoebe shook her head 'no' just like Pandora did. "Nope, I'm going to the attic."

Prue frowned at her two youngest sisters. Because Phoebe and Pandora are both deliberately going against what she had said. "No, you're not. We already agreed."

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." Phoebe said.

Phoebe turned on the flashlight before she and Pandora went upstairs to the attic. Prue rolled her eyes angrily before she stormed out away from foyer and towards the basement.

"Prue, wait." Piper called out to her big sister before rushing after her.

Phoebe and Pandora were in front of the attic, both tried to open the attic door but it was locked. They gave up and turns to walk back down the stairs. The door opens behind them, by it self. Pandora and Phoebe hears a creak and turns to see the attic door opening by itself. They walk inside the attic.

A light shines on a trunk and they walk over to it. Phoebe opens the trunk and there was a big and thick book inside of the trunk. Phoebe picks up the book and blows the dust off the book. She then opens it. While Pheobe was doing this, Pandora was looking around the attic.

Phoebe opened the door to see the first page. "The Book of Shadows." Phoebe said as she read the title of the book. she then turns the page.

Pandora came over to her to see what she was doing. "Phoebe, what are you doing?"

Phoebe ignore her little sister's question as she started reading out loud. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power, give us the power."

Prue and Piper then walks into the attic. "What are you doing?" Prue asked, there was a disproving tone in her voice.

Both Phoebe and Pandora were startled when they heard their older sister's voice. Pandora turned around to face her sisters and Phoebe turned a little toward her sisters.

"Uh." Phoebe closed the Book of Shadows before getting up form sitting on the trunk. She and Pandora walked over to their two older sisters. "Reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows I found it in that trunk."

"Let me see that." Prue said as she took the Book of Shadows away from Phoebe to look at it. She then started flipping through the huge book as Piper, Pandora and Phoebe talked to each other.

Piper looked at Pandora and Phoebe before asking. "How did you two get in here?"

"The door opened." Pandora said as she shrugged her shoulders. She was leaving out that the door opened by it self, not wanting to freak out Piper anymore then she was already.

"Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?" Piper asked worried. She puts her hands on her hips as she looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe pointed at the Book of Shadows in Prue's arms. "It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon." Pandora, Piper and Prue look at Phoebe as she was talking. "If we were ever gonna do this, now... midnight on a full moon... is the most powerful time."

Piper then asked confused. "This? Do what?"

Phoebe smiles before taking a deep breath and nervously said. "Receive our powers."

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?" Piper asked, freaking out.

"No Piper, she included all of us." Pandora said. While she thought it would be amazing to have magic and powers, she also didn't believe in magic at the same time.

"Yeah, Pandora's right." Prue then started reading from the book. "'Bring your powers to we sisters four.' it's a book of witchcraft." She then shuts the book.

"Let me see that." Piper said as she took the Book of Shadows from Prue and looked at it. Prue was just glaring angrily at Phoebe.

 **...**  
 **...**

The four sisters are walking down the stairs. "Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived." Prue said angrily.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board." Phoebe said, defending herself.

Prue then shot back at Phoebe. "But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer."

Pandora was getting tired of the arguing from Phoebe and Prue. She was also getting a little headache from it. So she leaned toward Piper and whispered to her. "Piper, do something."

"It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did that incantation?" Piper asked as she looked at Phoebe.

"Well, my head spin around and I vomited split-pea soup." Phoebe said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "How should I know?"

Pandora looked around once they got downstairs to see that everything looked the same. "Well, everything looks the same."

"You're right." Phoebe sounded a little disappointed at that.

"But the house still needs work." Prue said as they walked through the house.

Piper has her hands on her hips as she followed her sisters through the house. "Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed, right?"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Twilight.**

 **This is part 2 of: Something Wicca This Way Comes.**

 **Please review, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


	4. Chapter 3

**{Visions}.**

* * *

 **-The next morning-**

Pandora woke up the next morning, she got out of her bed rubbing her eyes and making her way to bathroom which is attached her bedroom. She turned the water on in the shower before she took off her clothes and got into the shower.

She took a quick shower before she turned the water off and got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her and another towel on her head as she started drying her hair with it. She walked to her full body mirror and when she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see how much she changed over the night. She would have thought she had a growth spurt over night but she knew growth spurts don't happen over night.

Pandora has always had a slim and fit body thanks to her athleticism and gymnastics but her body seems even toner now. Her curves were firmer and her assets were slightly bigger than they had been just yesterday. Her hair is longer, wavier more lustrous and the dark brown seemed to have darkened, so it looks close to being black. Her features were more delicate and more feminine. Her bright green eyes are framed by the thickest set of eyelashes, seemed larger and the color deeper, capable of pulling in and under her spell. Her lips are fuller and softer looking. Her olive skin seemed to be glowing and Pandora seems to be a few inches taller then she was yesterday.

She shook her head before drying her body before she got dressed for school. She then left her bathroom, grabbed her backpack from her bedroom before she went to downstairs and into the kitchen. Both Prue and Piper were shocked at how different their little sister looked from yesterday.

 **...**  
 **...**

Phoebe is sitting outside on the front steps with a cup of coffee in her hands. She had stayed up all night reading. She stares out into the distance, smiling a little as she watched the light sky. When she heard the front door opened behind her, she turned her head to see that Pandora was walking out of the house.

Phoebe had to do a doubt take when she saw Pandora. The Halliwell sisters were all beautiful but Pandora being only 14, could now pass for a gorgeous college freshman if she wanted to.

"Whoa, Pandora." Phoebe said stunned at her little sister's newfound inner goddess.

"I know right." Pandora said with a bright smile as she walked down the stairs. "I woke up like this, this morning. When I looked in the mirror, I nearly had a heart attack. Prue and Piper reacted the same way when they saw me."

Phoebe was still stunned. "What... happened?"

"Don't know." Pandora shrugged her shoulders. "Don't really care either."

"So where are you going?"

"School." Pandora said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the school bus to get here.

"Well the most powerful Charmed One needs an education." Phoebe took a sip of her coffee.

Pandora rolled her eyes. "Please tell me that this doesn't have anything to do with the book you found last night." But before Phoebe could answer, the school bus pulls up to the Halliwell Manor. "Look my bus is here, so I need to get going."

"See you later." Phoebe calls out Pandora, who was walking towards the school bus.

Pandora waved at Phoebe and Piper, who had just came outside. "Bye Phoebe, Piper." She then got in the bus and sat down on an empty bus seat.

Phoebe looked up toward Piper and asks. "Making sure she gets on the bus?"

"You know how she got when she found out that she was only our half-sister and not a full sister. It only got worse when Grams died." Piper replied back.

"Well, she changed a lot since she found out that she is our half-sister and since Grams died." Phoebe said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Anyway, you're up early." Piper started walking down the stairs.

"I never went to sleep."

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick?" Piper sat down on the stairs next to Phoebe, who was laughing.

Phoebe laughed as she shook her head. "The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop." She turned her head, looked at Piper for a second before taking a sip of her coffee.

Piper looks at Phoebe as she asked. "So what were you doing?"

"Reading." Phoebe then looked back at Piper. "Is Prue around?"

"She went to work early." Piper then gave Phoebe a look. "Reading aloud?"

"No." Phoebe said, assuring Piper. "According to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren."

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, a father who's invisible and Pandora's birth father is a deadbeat." Piper said as she stood up from the stairs and started walking towards her car.

"I'm serious." Phoebe insisted as she also stood up from the stairs before following Piper to her car. Before she started explaining. "She practiced powers. Four powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, stop time and deflects things. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters. Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. The youngest of the four sisters would be the most powerful as she will have her sisters powers and a few others of her own. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters."

Piper stood in by her car as she looked at Phoebe with her hands on her hip. "Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable." She tucked her hair behind her ears. "But we're not witches and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was Mom." Piper kisses Phoebe on the cheek. "So take that Nancy Drew." She then gets in her car.

"We're the protectors of the innocent." Phoebe said as Piper started her car. "We're known as the Charmed Ones." Piper then drives off.

* * *

 **-Museum of Natural History-**

"There's been a change of plan." Roger told Prue with a smirk.

"Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?" Prue asked suspiciously. She is walking next to Roger through the newest exhibit.

Roger looks at Prue while he talks and while they walk through the new exhibit. "The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artifacts will now become part of our permanent collection."

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Well, that's terrific." She was waiting for Roger to get to the point about what this was really about.

Roger put the file on a desk closest to him before turning back to Prue. "Which is why the board wants someone a little more... qualified to handle the collection from now on." Prue looked away from Roger. "You look surprised."

Prue looked back to Roger. "I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since it's inception but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition." She looked him with a look, suddenly realizing why he was the one telling her this and not the board. "You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?

Roger didn't try to hide it. "I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I?" He asked with a grin. "But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you." He points his pen at her before putting it in his shirt pocket. "Right, Miss Halliwell?"

Prue looked at him when she heard him use her last name formally. "Miss Halliwell?" Prue asked as she glance at him with a look. "Since when did we stop being on a first name basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?"

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive." Roger said with a smirk. He gave her a once over. "Although I certainly enjoyed one more than the other."

 _'Phoebe was right about him.'_ Prue thought. "Bastard!" She said as she glared at him for a minute before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Prue, wait." Roger called as he walked after her. Prue stopped and turned around to face Roger. "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit."

Prue glared at him before turning around and walk away. She had unknowingly caused Roger's pen leak in his pocket. Blue ink leaks in his shirt, he then takes the pen out of his pocket and it squirts blue ink in his face.

* * *

 **-San Francisco High School-**

Pandora walked into the high school after getting off of the school bus and her best-friend Elena came over to her. She was walking down the halls when she felt strong arms wrap around her, she turned around in the arms and saw her boyfriend, Jackson.

"Good morning, babe." Jackson said before he kissed Pandora on the lips. Pandora wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

Pandora then felt very weird and she was no longer in hallway, kissing Jackson.

 **{She was in a different hallway, in front of the girl's bathroom. She saw Jackson and Meg, a popular girl, they smiled at each other before started making out against the wall by the girl's bathroom.}**

She fell back into reality when Jackson pulled away from the kiss and was looking at her with worry. "Are you okay, babe?"

"I'm fine." Pandora said as she smiled at Jackson to reassure him. "I'll see you later, I have to get to class."

"Alright, see you later." Jackson said, he gave her a quick kiss before Pandora walked away.

 _'What the hell just happened? What I just saw wasn't a memory, I know that. I would know if Jackson had cheated on me with that bitch Meg.'_ Pandora thought.

* * *

 **-Quake-**

Piper is in the kitchen at Quake making her audition meal, she was stirring her sauce. She clapped her hands as she walked over to the measuring cup and the port. She then started pouring the port wine in the measuring cup.

"Your time is up." Chef Moore said in his French accent as he claps his hands. He picks the index card up before started reading it. "Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce."

"Chef Moore..." Piper trailed off as she looked at Chef Moore nervously.

"What?"

"Uh, the port." Piper said as she turned towards where the port is before turning back towards Chef Moore.

"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!" Chef Moore said in disgust at the woman part.

"I didn't have time for-" Piper had began to say but was cut off by Chef Moore.

"Ah-ah!" Chef Moore raised one of his hands, cutting Piper off.

"But, but..." Chef Moore puts some food on a fork and raises it to his mouth. Piper waves her hands around in panic and he stops. He stands there like a statue. "Chef Moore? Chef Moore?" She waves her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Hello?" She then quickly walks over to the port, picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. She then goes back to Chef Moore, who is still frozen, dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food.

Chef Moore then unfreezes and puts the forkful of food in his mouth. "Mmm... this is very good. C'est magnifique."

Piper is a little freaked out at the impossible turn of events, could just nod her head nervously in response.

* * *

 **-Museum of Natural History-**

Roger sitting in his chair in his office, facing the window, talking on the phone while tying a new tie. "It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception," Roger didn't noticed that Prue had walked into his office. "But we both know who really secured the entire exhibit." He swings around in his chair and see Prue. "Prue..."

"I quit." Prue told Roger as she looks at him.

"I'm going to have to call you back." Roger told the person on the other end of the phone before hanging up. He then stands up from his chair as he tightens his tie as he did. "Think about this, Prue."

Prue looked like she was thinking about before speaking. "Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?"

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references-"

Prue cuts Roger off at him attempting to threaten her about future jobs. "Don't threaten me, Roger." She glared at him.

Roger let out a little laugh as he looked at the still glaring Prue. "You know me. Had to try." He then tries a different way to keep her from quitting. "You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favour."

Prue looked at him as she asked. "Excuse me?"

Roger is now sitting on his desk in front of Prue as he begins to explain to her. "I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would have come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me not leaving me."

Prue looks up to Roger with a smile. "Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office."

Roger had a shock look on his face as he stood up. "You're gonna regret this."

"Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger." Prue said still smiling before turning away and begins to walk away.

Roger wanting to have the last word start to speak. "I hope there are no office supplies in your purse."

Prue already out in the hallway pauses just outside of Roger's office, her smile fading a little as she heard his comment. She acts like she is wrapping her hands around an imaginary neck for a second before walking away.

In Roger's office, his tie tightens around his neck and starts strangling him. He opens his draw and finds a pair of scissors. He cuts the tie off before falling off his chair and to the floor. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

 **-San Francisco High School-**

Pandora is in the girl's bathroom washing her hands when Meg, the most popular girl in the school walked into the bathroom and over to her.

"What does Jackson see in you? I mean you're beautiful but you're not as popular as me and Jackson." Meg said in her snobby voice as she looked at Pandora.

Pandora was drying her hands and stiffened when Meg said that. She then threw the paper-towels away before turning around and glared at Meg. "Excuse me?"

Meg ignored Pandora's glare as she started talking again. "Why don't you break up with him, so he can be with someone that is just as popular as him." She then left the girl's bathroom.

Pandora was angry at what that bitch Meg just said to her. She noticed that her hands were getting hot and looked down to see that her hands were on fire. She freaked out for a few minutes before noticed that the fire wasn't burning her and soon calmed down. Once she calmed down, the fire faded away.

 _'What the hell is going on?'_ Pandora thought. She shook her head before leaving the girl's bathroom only to stop in shock, hurt and anger.

Because she saw her boyfriend making out with Meg. "What the hell Jackson?!" She yelled out in anger.

Jackson and Meg pulled away. Jackson looks guilty and Meg was smirking smugly at Pandora. "Pan, it's not what it looks like." Jackson said.

"Oh really." Pandora said sarcastically. "Because it looks like you cheating on me with this bitch. We're done, Jackson." She walks away from Jackson and Meg. Ignoring Jackson's calling out to her.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Twilight. I do own my OCs Jackson and Meg.**

 **This is part 3 of: Something Wicca This Way Comes.**

 **Please review, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


End file.
